Rest Of Our Life
by Season Of Magic
Summary: These two are about to learn that marriage isn't a walk in the park. Short, one-shot drabbles. Might be OOC at times.
1. Chapter 1

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Season: So, I know I have a TON of other fics to work on (like three or four, I lose count) buuuuuut this story came to mind and I couldn't just let it die out on me. It's my first Fairy Tail fic so please go easy on me, I'm hooked on the anime/manga like you wouldn't believe but yeah they're kind of ooc. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story and thanks for bearing with me.

_[-}_

From his seat on the couch, Gajeel groaned as Levy yet again sighed for the millionth time in less than half an hour.

"We've only _just_ got back to Fiore today shrimp. Tell me you're not bored of this already?"

"I just wish there was something we could do!" She protested, hands in air as if admitting defeat.

_Defeat to what, exactly?_ Gajeel pondered quietly as he kept staring at the script mage.

"We are technically supposed to be away still," Gajeel shrugged. "It ain't our fault the boat left earlier than planned from that island."

"Yeah but there aren't any jobs and we got kicked off the guild by Mira. If we do go back, I'm afraid of what she'd do to us..."

"We can go do something else?" He volunteered.

The script mage waved her hands. She'd given up for today.

"I might just take a nap. I'm tired."

"How can you possibly be tired?" The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even do anything strenuous, _nor_ exhausting during our trip."

Levy sighed. "Doing nothing requires more will power than you'd ever know."

He just stared at her. "We didn't even get to..."

Gajeel couldn't finish his sentence because Levy had thrown a cushion at him.

"Pervert!"

"What?" Gajeel picked up the thrown cushion and placed it back into the couch. "I was going to say we didn't even get to sightsee that much. The island wasn't exactly tourist friendly."

She crossed her arms. "That is so _not _what you were going to say and you know it!" She smirked. "The island was recommended to me by Lu-chan, which she got the information from by Juvia... and you picked it without even looking at the brochure so don't go ahead and blame me like it's my fault."

He huffed. "Okay fine, so I might be a bit upset because it was _that_ kind of island, and I got nothing at all! Shrimp, not even on our wedding night for crying out loud."

Levy was going to say she found it cute how he was pouting but managed to bit her tongue just in time and simply smirked. "I'm too smart for you to tame, mister slayer."

Gajeel huffed again but then grinned as he pointed to her hand with the ring he had gotten her just a few months back. "Says the woman who got tied down."

Levy shrugged. "You were so convincing, how could I say no?"

He wanted to roll his eyes but instead pulled her closer to him. "Hey if you're bored; I can entertain you." He winked.

She playfully swatted his arm away. "I told you I'm tired." she said as she leaned her face down on his chest, using him as a pillow.

"And tomorrow you'll have a headache, the next day you'll be away on a mission and the one after that, only Zentopia knows what excuse you'll come up with." He laughed and used his jacket as a blanket, tossing it over her to keep her warm.

She stuck out her tongue and cuddled as close to him as the couch would let her. "You know you love me anyways."

He'd never say it out loud, but she spoke the truth, he'd give her that much.

Wrapping his arms around her in a reassuring way, he closed his eyes and held onto her tiny hands with his.

A nap wouldn't hurt.

_{-}_

Giggles.

Roaming hands.

More giggles.

He groaned and tried to swat the hand away. He turned and tried to drone out the noise so he could fall asleep again.

Pure laughter reached his ears, followed by more roaming hands.

This time it seemed like... poking? Sort of?

He rolled back and opened an eye. "Do tell what's so funny wouldn't you oh dear wife of mine?"

Levy, who had been sitting cross legged on the couch, leaned down and grinned. "When I woke up, I was still bored so I tried to wake you up too."

"Congratulations! Mission accomplished." He said in a mock voice as he yawned and stretched.

"Oh?" She pinned him down and playfully started wandering her hands around his chest again. "I thought you liked it though. You wouldn't have woken up if you didn't."

"You were giggling like a school girl and your hands were tickling me... How could I not wake up?" He grabbed her hands with his own. "Stop that."

She was laughing again. "Excuse me for having some fun."

"Your idea of fun is childish." He couldn't help but state.

She huffed. "You have anything better in mind?"

"As a matter of fact," and he smirked, "I do."

_{-}_

"This was your idea of fun?" Levy stated confusedly as she grabbed a wheeling cart and dragged it with her, trying not to lose sight of the dragon slayer she now called her husband.

"Hey, we just got back." He reminded her. "We need to stock up on food."

"How is grocery shopping fun?" She puffed out her cheeks.

Gajeel shrugged and took the wheeling cart away from her. "Where to first?"

She tried to pry the cart away from him but he simply wheeled it to the first aisle and let it loose.

"What did you do that for Gajeel!?"

Levy's words went to deaf ears because Gajeel was too entertained watching people dive out of the way, and here he was, smirking and grinning like a madman.

That was until he realized what was the last stop of the road in the other side of the aisle; canned goods.

Uh-oh.

And off they went, trying to out win the cart in a speed chase.

Ten minutes later, with reprimands from both the manager and the owner of the supermarket, dragon slayer and script mage were in the canned goods area, picking up the mess their lone cart had produced.

Levy was biting her lips, wanting to laugh but couldn't because she did not want to get into more trouble.

Gajeel stopped picking up cans to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You have to admit though," he said as he threw a few into the cart, "it was kind of funny."

She caved in.

"The woman who ran out of the way was just giving us weird looks." was all she said before falling into a laughing fit. "I didn't even think it was possible to have this much fun shopping for food."

Gajeel nodded, and tossed a few more cans into the cart then put the rest back into their original place. "Do you think Lily would like this canned tuna or cat food better?" He said, showing her a can.

Levy shrugged. "He's your cat. How can you not know what he eats?"

It was his turn to shrug. "He's a picky eater at times but cats like fish, right?"

Levy pondered this for a bit. "Well, yes... but he's no normal cat though."

Gajeel nodded and once he finished picking up everything he passed her the cart. "You wheel it around this time."

Levy stared at the cart and tried her best not think about exactly how many cans of tuna he took.

And off Gajeel went, as if he was leading them into battle.

Levy sighed and silently wheeled the cart behind him.

**[-]**

_Season:_ This was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! See you on the next chapter/drabble.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima who we owe our great thanks for creating the amazing work that has this dear writer hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Season: This story does take into consideration the seven year gap. And I guess I forgot to say their ages and stuff so erm...

Levy and Gajeel are about... 23-24-ish? (they'd be older but... Let's just say they stayed 17 even after the frozen time thing) Oh! And I guess the year would be... x803 I believe? Ah, I'm not good at math.

I wanted to get this out as soon as I could, so there might be errors and stuff. I will go back and fix them later on today.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_[-]_

Both script mage and dragon slayer were sitting down in a table full of papers that held paint samples, scratched out ideas and numbers for painters and offices.

They were trying to decide what color to paint the apartment.

It had been Levy's idea of course.

They'd been living there together since a few months after they had gotten engaged.

That had been over two years ago and to her that had been enough time to realize it was time for a change.

"Blue." The script mage was the first to speak.

"Tch." The dragon slayer wasn't easily convinced. "It stays black."

"Navy blue?" She offered, showing him a design on one of the papers.

Her husband took the paper and cut it into shreds. "No."

"But you said..."

The puppy look was coming. He could feel it.

"I know what I said." He said crossing his arms. "This wasn't it."

"You said as soon as we got married I could remodel the apartment." She said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He sighed and placed a paper on the desk, quickly showing her where she had signed. "_Since I, Gajeel Redfox, was the one to pay for the modeling repairs on the apartment we leased together when we got engaged_," he began reading, "_Once we get married, I give Levy Mcgarden permission to paint the apartment any way she chooses_."

She grinned. "You signed it too," she said, as if the paper declared her victorious.

He smirked and pointed to one line his wife had never seen until now. "What does it say there?"

She squinted and blinked. "... **_With my approval of course_**."

She glared and slammed her hand on the desk. "What does this mean Gajeel!?"

He shrugged. "It means, dear wife of mines," and he waved the paper around like it was a prize, "that we're not painting the apartment blue."

_{-}_

"Let me see if I get this straight." Lucy said as she and Levy were sitting down in Fairy Tail's bar waiting for Mirajane to give them drinks. "He used invisible ink in a paper you both signed?"

"The nerve of him!" Levy said, with puffed cheeks as she presented the evidence to her best friend.

Lucy was now laughing. "This is rich." Was her reply after she read the paper. "I never thought I'd see the day you would get outsmarted."

"I know." Levy replied sadly.

A thought suddenly came to the celestial mage's mind. "If you have this paper in your possesion then, can't we get Natsu to..."

"I know what you're going to say Lu-chan," Levy replied glumly. "I considered the thought myself but the idiot already made copies."

"Wow. Gajeel outdid himself with this." Lucy replied amazed.

"I will get revenge!" Levy stated as Mirajane passed her a cup.

Whisky was what she'd ordered.

"Perhaps it's best you don't consume alcoholic beverages today..." The demon S-class mage said with a dry smile.

"Nonsense," Levy said as she gulped down the cup as if it was a glass of water. "I'll need to be drunk if I'm to deal with _him._"

Him being her ever idiotic husband. Who she was certain she'd kill for even attempting to outsmart her.

For a split second Lucy and Mirajane saw a look in the script mage's eye they'd never seen before and they gulped.

Gajeel had gone too far this time.

"Refill!" Levy passed the glass towards Mira and Lucy simply stared at the bartender, as if to say 'don't do it'

Mirajane sighed and went off in search of the lesser alcoholic count beverage she could find.

_{-}_

"She got drunk off apple cider?"

"How is that even possible?"

Jet and Droy simply stared amazed at the ex-leader of their group in disbelief.

Mirajane sighed.

Three hours later, two bottles of apple cider gone and one tipsy Levy was what had occured.

Everyone was gone from Fairy Tail. Either home, on a mission or something else entirely but she had been the one left in charge of the now giggling script mage.

Until Jet and Droy walked into the guild and she saw her salvation.

"I'm not drunk." Levy went to hug her friends. The Shadow Gear duo she loved so much. "Droy, why is your stomach juggling like jello?" She went to pat it but stared at Jet. "You need a haircut."

Jet and Droy sighed.

"Levy-chan!" They wailed, as if they were to blame for what was happening to their ex-leader.

"I'm fine but why is the room spinning?" The script mage exclaimed, as she nearly fell but strong arms wrapped around her.

"I leave on a mission with Lily for a few hours and this is what I come back to?" Red pair of eyes stared at eight others.

"Erm..."

"Well..."

"Let me go!" Levy kicked with all her might.

"No way in hell shrimp. You're drunk."

"Tipsy," Mirajane corrected, as if that would help her friend's case. "She's merely tipsy."

"You stay out of this!" Gajeel pointed accusing fingers at the demon soul mage as he let Levy go but kept her in his sight. "You know she still can't handle alcoholic beverages, _yet_ you clearly give her some in the end."

"Ohohoho I'm not the bad guy here. I'm simply doing my job as bartender."

"Perhaps next time you need to think as a friend first." And he grabbed onto Levy's hand, who was taking the opportunity to sneak out. "Stop doing that shrimp."

"Mira can I bunk with you tonight?" Levy said pouty face as she realized she couldn't escape her husband.

"You can bunk with us Levy-chan!"

"Shut up!" Gajeel growled at Jet and Droy. "She's going back home where she's supposed to go."

"She doesn't seem like she wants to go back home..." Jet murmured.

Gajeel sighed.

What had he done so horrible that he needed to be guild-mates with such _idiots?_

_{-}_

"Black is such a depressing color." Levy stated as she purposely threw one of her shoes at the living room wall.

"What'd the wall ever do to you?"

Gajeel said as he took off his coat.

"I hate it because it's black. Black is depressing."

The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow. "You said I looked good in black."

"It suits you." The script mage admitted with a nod. "On anything else however, it looks like you want something horrible to happen."

"This has never bothered you before." Gajeel replied as he sat in the couch.

"It's different now."

"How so?"

Levy took a pause and stared at Gajeel. "Have you ever thought about having children?"

Gajeel simply stared at her. "You're kidding right?" He simply responded, gawking like a fish. "You're asking a question like this to the husband that still hasn't gotten laid."

He wanted to laugh and she simply wanted to throw the other shoe she had in her feet at him.

She stared his way. "I'm being completely serious."

"I am too." And he patted the empty seat next to him. "What's on your mind?"

She threw the other shoe at the wall. "This place is too gloomy."

"What does that have to do with children?"

"If we ever have children, I do not want them growing up in a gloomy environment. Black walls are not kid-friendly."

He laughed.

This was what was bugging her?

"Shrimp," Gajeel said, standing up and going to give his wife a well needed hug, "when we have children, it won't matter what color the walls of our home are, heck it won't matter what clothes they wear! All that matters is that they'll be loved and welcomed into our family."

"But..."

He tightly wrapped his arms around his wife and places his head on top of hers. "We'll worry about that stuff later okay?"

Tears fell from her eyes. "You don't care about this kind of stuff..."

He gently wiped her tears away. "I care more than you realize." He whispered, leading her to the bedroom, where he would tell her all about his worries and fears.

And no. He still didn't get laid.

**[-]**

_See you next time! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

A soft plush pillow hit Levy in the head and made the solid script mage lose all the concentration she had.

And she was reading such a good book too.

Throwing dagger like glares at her husband, Levy Mcgarden... Ahem, I mean Redfox, huffed and book marked the page she had been reading and closed the book with a loud thud.

"You couldn't just give me five more minutes could you?" She said with a sigh as she walked over to bed.

Her husband, Gajeel Redfox, stared at Levy, his wife, as if she had gone insane.

"It's not like you were reading anything interesting." He stated. "I bet five jewels that it was a lame romantic fairy tale or whatever."

She grinned. "Make it twenty and you're on."

He smirked. Twenty jewels? He'd win this _sooooooo _easily.

"Deal."

They shook hands and she slowly raised up the book.

**_Solid Script Magic: A How To Guide_**

His eyes grew large and his face hit the pillow with a groan.

"I believe you owe me twenty jewels?" Levy said with a grin as she placed the book in her night stand and lay down in the bed.

He groaned again and rolled over, pulling her closer to him.

"Let me make it up to you another way."

She blushed and swatted him away.

Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's iron dragon slayer, wasn't so lucky that night.

_{-}_

Lucy was enjoying teasing her best friend a little too much.

"I can't believe you two still haven't done it." The celestial mage stared at her friend in disbelief. "What are you waiting for? You are a married woman."

Levy sighed, flipping through another page of her book. "I don't know..."

"He clearly wants to, if he's subtly hinting at it so much."

Levy almost rolled her eyes. "All guys think about that Lu-chan."

"Well, yes, but..." Lucy blinked and got closer to her best friend. "Aren't dragon slayers different? I thought being with someone would intensify their...ahem... _Urges_."

"They're not dragons, Lu-chan." Levy said with a shake of her head. "Slayers are still human."

"And every human male has those urges." Lucy snickered. "You said so yourself. What if slayers urges are just enhanced or something after they're bonded with the person they choose?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy was flustered. "It's what I thought too. But I haven't been able to find anything regarding that issue in any book or reference."

"Why you're reading about it beats me." Lucy said with a shrug. "You're married to a real life slayer, you can find out yourself."

Levy got even more flustered. Was her friend insinuating...

After checking to make sure they were not within any earshot of the guild, and that everyone else was too occupied, Levy whispered to her friend. "Don't tell me you actually want me to get laid?"

"You've been together since you were eighteen! You're now twenty three and married at that. I'd assume you'd done something by now."

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy chuckled at her friend's silliness and pat her in the head. "If all else fails, you can always adopt Wendy." She snickered.

Wendy, Fairy Tail's only female dragon slayer. With blue hair, a charismatic attitude, eagerness to help, and only five years younger than them, she was not exactly what you'd call adoptive material.

"Your sense of humor has gone wonky." Levy simply stated.

Lucy was in full hysterics by now. "She's a dragon slayer and has blue hair."

"Again: your sense of humor has gone loco my friend."

"Oh, calm down would you? I was only kidding." And Lucy stared at her friend. "Is there something wrong?"

It was Levy's turn to laugh and grin at her best friend in a sly way. "Say, Lu-chan..."

"Yes?" Lucy sweat dropped. It was impossible to know what her friend was ever thinking.

"Do tell how you and Natsu are getting along would you? It's not fair you get to gossip about me and Gajeel all the time but I can't about you!" Levy crossed her arms, as if annoyed.

"Unlike you, I'm not married now, am I?"

Levy pondered it for a while. "Honestly, I thought you guys would get married before us."

Lucy sighed. "You try going on a date when Celestial Spirits keep barging in without being called."

"I thought only Loke could do that?"

"After the whole second origin thing and me enhancing my powers, the spirits got stronger..." And Lucy sighed yet again.

Levy laughed. "And Loke does seem to have a thing for you."

Lucy blinked. "Him? No way." And she shook her head. "I heard he and Aries are going out now."

"Aquarius and Scorpio got married right?"

Lucy nodded. "But everyone else is still single."

"The Bull's a pervert, Cancer only thinks about hair, Saggitarius is into cosplaying with that ridiculous attire, Virgo is close to a slut and seriously, do you have any useful Spirits blondie?" Gajeel stated as he sat down next to Levy, glass at hand.

"Eh? Gajeel! When did you get here?" Levy couldn't help but ask.

"A few minutes ago." Gajeel replied back. "I just finished training with Lily."

Levy sighed. "Okay good."

Gajeel blinked and took a gulp from his drink. "Why? Is something wrong shrimp?"

Levy was flustered once again. "Nothing at all!" She said closing the book.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Lucy grinned and pet her friend. "It's a girl thing."

"R-r-r-r-right! It's a girl thing. You totally wouldn't understand."

"I don't want to either way." Gajeel gulped down the entire glass. "Anyways, listen shrimp, we need to pick a mission to go on. Rent's due anytime this month."

"Already?"

"What do you mean already? We have to pay two months instead of one. We went on that honeymoon last month."

"Oh right." Levy sighed.

"I'll leave you guys to figure things out." Lucy said as she stood up. "Le-chan, do think about what I told you right? Or do you want him to stray away from you?"

Levy blinked. That couldn't, wouldn't happen right? Gajeel wouldn't do that. He wasn't that kind of person.

She blinked once again, carefully thinking things out.

On second thought. The way he dressed and acted, did make him seem like he would be the type to do that.

But she trusted him. She had to have faith.

"Oi shrimp!" Gajeel bonked her on the head and showed her a few pages. "I'll let you pick a mission this time."

Tears streamed down her face.

She hadn't been paying attention at all.

"I'm being cheated on? That must the only explanation there is." She muttered out loud and ran after her best friend. "Lu-chan! Wait for me!" She wailed.

Gajeel sighed. "What in the world is the shrimp talking about now?" He uttered as he too stood up and went to follow her but got interrupted by Natsu.

"She thinks you're cheating on her or something like that." The fire dragon slayer stated with a shrug. "Are you?"

"You have to be kidding me, aren't you flame brain?"

"Hey its not me thinking that you easily rust-able rust bucket." He crossed his arms. "Lucy was just giving advice to Levy, it seems she's not satisfied with how your relationship is going and wants to help her."

"And the way she thinks of doing that is by saying I'm cheating on her?" Gajeel sweat dropped. "This guild is certainly still filled with a bunch of morons." Gajeel concluded.

"Hey look, if you don't like what they're talking about, then fix it." Natsu simply stated.

"First and last time I ever take advice from you!" Gajeel stated. "But since we're on this topic... Maybe you should do something so blondie keeps herself out of what doesn't involve her."

"She's a natural born gossiper." Happy stated floating over to them. "She _liiiiikeeeeessssss_ it."

"But she seems to get more into it when Levy is involved." Panther Lily replied as he too flew over to them. "Its as if she goes into another mode when Levy is the target."

"They are best friends." Happy stated. "Anyways, Gajeel, what did you have in mind to keep Lucy at bay?"

Gajeel smirked. "He," Gajeel pointed at Natsu, "is going to keep his girlfriend busy and away from my wife as to stop poisoning her mind."

Panther Lily, Happy and Natsu sweat dropped.

"He's scary like this." They all concluded.

_{-}_

It had been a misunderstanding, and Levy wanted to kill her best friend for even making a joke like that.

"Seriously shrimp," Gajeel chuckled a bit. "You totally can't take a joke."

Levy huffed and hit his arm. "You'd think the same thing if you were me."

"Not really." Gajeel's face hardened and he stared at her. "I'd kill the guy and... make sure you're back in my arms like you are now."

Levy sighed. "You have no romantic bone in you." And she blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not repeating what I said."

She giggled. Same old Gajeel. "You'd still want to be with me, even if something like that happened?"

"Well, clearly." Gajeel responded. "Everyone knows you only have eyes for me and if you'd do something like that, you would have to be under some spell or control."

Levy blushed. "That's not entirely true. I have eyes for Lu-chan and everyone else in the guild."

Gajeel smirked. "Oh? Would you do this with them?"

She blinked. "What are you talking about..." Before she managed to finish the conversation, lips met hers and she blushed an even darker shade of red.

"You get flustered so easily shrimp." He smirked again. "So, would you do something like that with... let's say, blondie?"

"You're such a cocky bastard."

"And you're such a goody-two shoes."

"Egotist!"

"Bookworm!"

"Idiot!"

"You're absolutely perfect."

She blinked, the words leaving her mouth. "What?"

"Because before I met you, I was a mess. I was a ruthless mage but I have seen the error in my ways. Levy, I know this is cheesy but its the only way I can put it. You complete me. You're my perfect puzzle piece. I would do anything for you. You're sweet, beautiful and my love. That's how you make my life perfect." He was blushing. "And so, in that sense, you are perfect.

She blushed, stuttered, hugged him tightly, cried a little and kissed him.

"You really are a cocky bastard."

"And you're still a shrimp-like bookworm."

"But you're still perfect to me." They both finished together, smiling and laughing like idiots.

**[-]**

_See you in the next drabble. _


	4. Chapter 4

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

To say that Levy Redfox was beyond curious and confused was an understatement.

She always loved reading Lucy's novels because they each held something in them that made her be captivated.

Her stories were always about trials, friendship, believing in oneself, hardships and even anger at some point.

But never, in her five years of being Lucy's private editor, had Levy ever read a story her best friend wrote about romance. Up until now that is.

This novel just did not seem like something the celestial mage would write willingly.

Even so, it still left Levy hooked and wanting more with each turn of the page.

_He has battled many fearsome creatures, he showed no fear. But during this moment, the fear was more than anything he had felt before. He asked her, 'do you like my gift?' With a slight stutter, although very small. It showed a lot of emotions._

The script mage sighed, as if she were the protagonist, which in a way, she kind of did felt like it.

"This seems way too familiar." She uttered as she kept on reading.

_They were back together again, with a peck on the cheek, its intriguing to think one small action can cause so much_.

_'Follow your heart.' She had told him, and he being bold, placed both hands on her cheeks, brought her in for a kiss simply saying 'it's what my heart told me to do.'_

She was nearly swooning, until the bound pages were taken away from her.

"Aha!" Her husband was nearly grinning by now. "So you **_do_ **read this mushy crap." Gajeel said as he took a quick glance through one of the pages.

Levy felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She was not going to hear the end of this for weeks!

"If you must know," Levy said as she stood up and tried to get the pages back from the clearly taller than her husband, "I'm simply doing my job as Lucy's editor."

He quickly scanned through the page again. "Blondie wrote this?"

"Yes. Now give it back." Levy was hopping now.

"Utterly useless and disgusting." He placed the pages back into the desk and walked away from the room. "What you girls see in that kind of writing is not worth my comprehension level."

"It's because you're an idiot." She yelled back. "And you have no romantic bone in you."

"I have more romance in me than that 'Gejal guy does in one finger."

Levy laughed and just went back to reading.

_{-}_

"This isn't like your normal writing at all but I liked it." Levy said to Lucy as she handed the celestial mage the edited draft.

Lucy gasped. "You noticed?"

"I've been doing your editing for a few years Lu-chan. How can I not?"

Lucy laughed. "I guess you're right." And she stared her way. "Did you notice anything odd?"

Levy silently nodded. "I can't exactly place my finger on it but it sort of felt like Gejal and Gabrielle, what they lived through, I kind of did with Gajeel too. Just not so... Romantic."

Lucy sighed. "I was kind of dared into it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Le-chan!" Lucy was almost pleading. "I was forced into writing this novel, using you and Gajeel as reference."

Levy gasped. "Lu-chan! You didn't!"

Lucy placed her head down into the table. "I did..."

"And you just had to go through with it, didn't you blondie?" Gajeel said with crossed arms. "When everyone finds out you actually did it, there goes my reputation."

"Big bad Gajeel will be seen as a softie for his sweet Levy." Lucy snickered. "Like we don't think that already."

Gajeel huffed and took hold of Levy's hand. "Come on shrimp, we're going on one of those ten year mission things."

Levy gasped. "Those are for S class mages!"

"And you were an S class test participant, which means you're as close to one as I know of."

Levy sighed and Lucy waved.

There goes her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Gajeel Redfox, husband to a very tiny script mage, was amused, to say the least.

They had just come back from one of Levy's chosen missions. To his complete unsurprising surprise, it was somehow related to books _as usual_ but oh well. He enjoyed a few days with her alone so he would not really complain.

So, what was amusing him then?

"Hey Natsu, want some peanut butter and bread for that jelly?"

The dragon slayer chuckled. An actual laugh mind you. He was immensely proud of the shrimp for actually trying to talk back to people.

He walked on over to where his wife, her best friend and the fire slayer were at.

"Fire brain, don't worry, I'm sure you could do better than the celestial mage." Gajeel said as he sat down next to his wife, placing a elbow on the desk and the other around her shoulders.

"Must you _always_ interrupt us?" Lucy huffed.

"Hey, shrimp actually made a funny comeback so I had to come congratulate her. She's just so beautiful. It's hard to keep my eyes off her anyways." He gave Levy a kiss on the cheek and grinned. "What, are you are jealous too?"

Lucy crossed her arms. "She's my best friend you idiot. Anything that takes her attention for more than five minutes is worthy of me getting jealous over."

"But you forget about me all the time Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. "I thought I was your best friend!"

"You're my _boyfriend_ Natsu! There's a difference!"

"Face it fire brain, you're just not awesome enough to be categorized as a best friend."

"What was that you rust bucket!?"

"I said, that you are not awesome. I however, am awesome everyday!...And romantic."

"Pfffft you, romantic?" Natsu scoffed. "You being romantic is the day that vulcan infested snow mountain gets hot."

Both Levy and Lucy rolled their eyes. When those two started, it would never end.

Gajeel shrugged. "I, unlike you, am not an idiot. I didn't just like it. I loved it. So I put a ring on it." He smirked. "I don't see any type of claim on blondie."

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. "Who says I don't like, or even love for that matter, my own girlfriend? Now you're just putting words on my mouth you rust bucket!"

"Yeah, yeah, consider yourself lucky to be even alive. Any other girl in blondie's shoes would have killed you. Especially with the weirdo spirits she has."

Now it was Lucy's turn to huff and groan in disbelief. "They're not weirdos!"

"We went over this last week already blondie."

Lucy shook her head and raised her arms in defeat. "What do you even see in him?" She asked her friend curiously.

Levy shrugged. "I don't really know Lu-chan."

"What do you mean you don't know? For me it's fairly simple to point it out. You're the first girl I ever loved. The 'only girl I want to love at that." He smirked. "You hold my love, my heart, my everything and I'm lucky enough that you'll let me spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well, Levy sounds like rust bucket over there couldn't have asked for a better person to melt that iron heart of his." Natsu was rolling on the floor.

"Why does everyone assume my insides are made of some type of iron? So I guess you fire slayer, have a fire soul and that stripper ice mage has a cold one?"

Gajeel stated and Lucy was snickering by now. "Don't even get me started on you blondie."

Lucy glared his way and Levy tried to calm her down.

"Well, when he puts it that way, I guess what I see in him is his perseverance, the way he never gives up even when the odds are against him. He loves a challenge and never backs down." And she blushed. "He's a good kisser too and can be romantic sometimes."

Gajeel raised his hands up in defeat. "She's saying all these cute things and I can't say anything back for fear of sounding too cheesy. All I keep thinking is _damn, I love this girl_"

Lucy pat his shoulder. "We already know you love her. Its been evident since the day you saved her from Laxus."

"I ain't a freaking softie!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Both Lucy and Natsu retorted.

Gajeel balled his fists, clenched and unclenched them a couple of times, Levy wrapped her arms around him ushering him to take deep breaths and he huffed. "You're lucky she's here." He stated.

Lucy and Natsu grinned. "She's got you completely wrapped around her finger!"

"She does not..."

Lucy smirked. "When am I getting godchildren?" She asked, completely changing the subject.

"Blondie!" Gajeel sputtered at the same time Levy yelled out, "Lu-chan!"

"What? I'm just curious."

"Everyone in the guild is. All they ever ask is 'when are you going to think about kids with Levy?' Please. I didn't even get laid on my wedding night."

Levy blushed and kicked him under the table. "Must you state what we do or what we don't do outside the guild?"

Gajeel ignored her and pressed on. "I've tried being naughty with Levy but she just swats my hand away saying, 'no! Bad Gajeel!' Like I'm some kind of dog..."

Levy pat his head. "Who's a good dragon slayer?" She cooed to him and Gajeel growled.

"Stop that shrimp! I ain't a dog!" He sighed. "See?"

Lucy and Natsu were in full hysteria. "Yep. Definetly whipped."


	6. Chapter 6

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

This chapter is meant to be short, as its nothing but my mind wanting to post up a Valentine's theme related chapter. Ahem. Enjoy!

**_{-}_**

Red. Red and white. Everywhere.

Literally.

Levy Redfox was amazed that her husband even remembered what the date was, and even more in awe at the effort he was putting into it.

She giggled as her feet slowly crunched on top of the petals leading to the dining room of the apartment.

The blinds had been placed, making the place seem like nighttime despite it being nearly ten in the morning.

Lit candles, scented plug-ins and food in the table.

It made her heart swell and her face tint with red.

He could be such a softie at times.

...Until she saw just what he considered "breakfast" to be.

_{-}_

"He gave you nuts and bolts for breakfast!?"

One Lucy Heartfilia was dying in laughter as she spoke to her friend on the lacrima-phone. It was connected to a lacrima vision network which allowed for video chats.

That's what they were doing right now.

"It's not funny!" Levy wailed.

"Okay, where is he now?"

"Sulking in the bedroom because I would not eat his breakfast." Levy almost rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't sulk." Lucy exclaimed. "He doesn't even know what that means."

Levy giggled. "I know. Which is why I believe he's planning something."

Lucy stuck her tongue out.

'Lucy! Come back to bed I'm cold!'

The celestial mage groaned and the script one giggled.

"You two are sooooo cute!"

Lucy once again stuck her tongue out. "Spare me." And she blinked. "Will you be okay?"

Levy shoo'd her. "Go spend quality time with your man. I'll find something to do here."

"You can just waltz into the bedroom and demand a unwrappable valentine's gift." Lucy stated.

Levy hanged up on her best friend.

_{-}_

Valentine's day at the Redfox's was not exactly... Cheerful.

What had started as a romantic gesture, turned into a disaster.

Gajeel had locked himself in the bedroom the entire afternoon and had only come out to get some weird iron stuff, a few tools and then locked himself again.

Levy spent the day sprawled out on the couch, drowning her sadness away into the fiction world of fairy tales and odd romance novels.

Those two are weird indeed.

_{-}_

She had woken up to a blanket covering her. And hugging a sleeping Gajeel as if he were a teddy bear.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she tried to access the situation.

Just how long was she out for and how did she fall asleep in the first place? How'd Gajeel get into the couch with her and she had not felt him?

She sighed. This was going to give her a headache.

She pulled the covers away and tried to stand up but Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"You think I'm the biggest jerk ever and you hate me..." He whispered to her. "I ruined this special day for you."

Levy stayed silent. He sighed and pulled both of them off the couch and walked to the bedroom.

"I didn't do it on purpose..."

He opened the door.

The entire room was filled with iron. Typical.

But what had sent Levy bursting into tears and hugging her husband was not the iron like petals in the bed, not the flower vase in the dresser, not the chest in the middle of the room filled with jewelry made entirely out of iron...

Want sent her into this stage was that this was /his/ iron.

That Gajeel had taken the entire afternoon to make something for her that would always remind her of him.

No wonder he seemed so exhausted.

She was sobbing into his chest.

Until she saw the statues in each side of their bed.

A shrimp and a dragon holding each other.

"You jerk!"

And so, even on Valentine's Day, Gajeel was once again a unlucky guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

It was the week after Valentine's Day.

Every girl in Fairy Tail was complaining about one thing or another.

"I gained like ten pounds!" wailed Lucy at the center of the bar. "Ten idiotic pounds. Just because of some freaking darn good chocolate! Happy keeps calling me a fattie"

Mira glanced apologetically at the celestial mage. After all, she knew image was very important. And that the blue exceed always picked on her.

"My problem was I just couldn't decide what outfit to wear." Evergreen stated. "I'm a fairy. Fairies must always look elegant."

Cana huffed. "My favorite alcoholic beverage completely disappeared. I had to settle for regular beer." She scoffed. "Regular beer? On Valentine's day? Nuh-uh."

"Every hair salon was totally packed. I had to do curls on my hair because I can't use a blow dryer if my life depended on it." The youngest Strauss said. Lisanna's hair had grown a bit in the past few years and now went past her neck and to her shoulders.

"Happy gave me fish," the white exceed known as Charle sighed. "_Again_."

"I don't know..." a voice piped in from her left. "I think my Valentine's went great." That had been Wendy. Fairy Tail's female dragon slayer.

Everyone glared at her. "You're eighteen." They chorused together. "Of course you'd enjoy it."

The sky slayer sweatdropped. "Erm... What about you Levy-san?" She twiddled her thumbs. "We heard about everyone's except yours."

"Mine?" Levy pointed to herself. "You don't want to know."

Lucy grinned in a sly way. "Either you talk, or I do."

Levy grinned back. "So can I Lu-chan."

"We'll just assume you had sex." Cana stated.

The girls gasped and then clapped their hands.

"No way!" Evergreen stated. "Forty jewels they didn't do anything at all."

"Fifty!" Lisanna prompted.

"Sixty!" Evergreen bet higher.

"Seventy!"

"Eighty if you all would shut up!" Levy heard herself say.

"No fair." Lisanna pouted and crossed her arms. "We can't bet against who we're betting against."

Levy shrugged and hopped off the bar with her drink. "I'm going to go look for a mission." She replied as she walked to the request board.

"I still bet forty jewels." She heard Evergreen whisper.

Charle hit her on the head with her paw. "Don't go teaching these kind of things to Wendy!"

"Oh lighten up would you Charle?" Cana laughed. "Kid's been here with us for a while, you'd think she'd learn a thing or two by now. Who knows? Maybe she and Romeo have already done it."

Wendy blushed. Charle broke Cana's barrel of beer.

This was life in Fairy Tail. Never a dull day.

_{-}_

"_**Left hand on the red, right foot on the green**_." Gajeel read from a card. "Okay, seriously; what kind of bullshit game is this?"

The five girls glared at him.

"Lu-chan... Try to move a little, I need to get to the red corner in the other side." Levy wailed.

"If I move anymore, I'll fall." Lucy explained.

Levy huffed. Typical. She knew she was short. Why had she agreed to play this game?

"Okay left hand on the red..." She murmured to herself as she stretched her arms a little. If she moved her right leg from the blue... But, she would lose her balance.

Curse it being so short.

"You have thirty seconds shrimp gihi." Gajeel stated as he looked at the hourglass he had flipped.

"What about if I move to the right?" Wendy stated, trying to help.

"Your hand would be off the map," Mira said. "You'd lose."

"Sorry Levy-san." Wendy stated.

"Juvia can turn into water?" the water mage stated.

"No magic is allowed!" Gajeel reminded them. "Ten seconds shrimp."

Levy sighed. Curse her shortness. Curse this game. Curse her stupid husband for being the referee and curse her for moving her left foot instead of her right.

She fell to the floor and wailed. "I hate all of you!"

Somehow, with her, everyone else went down.

"Well, that was unfortunate." Mira exclaimed.

"I was winning!" Lucy wailed.

"Wrong timing on Juvia's behalf." the water mage said.

"Maybe next time."

"Twister hates you too shrimp gihi. " Gajeel said as he wrote their names off the list of members. "You must be ten years of age to play or older. Maybe you just have the body size of a midget kid after all."

Levy glared at him. Oh. She'd show him...

"**_Solid Script: Words_**!" She quickly wrote as fast as her hands would let her. "_Gajeel Redfox, left foot on green, right hand on blue, left hand on red, right foot on yellow_."

And she walked out of the guild for some fresh air.

"Hey! Get me up from here!"

Levy was happier that day.

_{-}_

"Bring your hands lower." He chastised her. "You're trying to shield your face not to aim at my chin. Wait! That's secretly your plan isn't it?"

She stared at him as if he was crazy. "I want to learn self defense, not to be scolded like a child."

"If you do not listen to what I am trying to teach you," he stated as he raised his arms to show the stance and what she was supposed to do, "then I _will_ scold you like a kid." He said and she simply huffed. "Okay now you try it."

"I can't raise my arms like this!" she said. "I'm a script mage, I'm not a fighter."

"You will have to learn self defense." He sighed. "I should have done this years ago."

"Can we stop? I'm hungry."

"We just started less than fifteen minutes ago shrimp."

"Please?"

She was giving him the puppy eyed look. And damn it to hell that she knew too well it always works on him…..

"Okay fine. But after you eat something we're running some laps!"

"But Gajeel!" she whined.

"Nuh-uh _but Gageel_ nothing."

"Why are you so mean to me? I thought you loved me?"

"It's because I love you I'm doing this. I want you to learn to defend yourself. If you are ever out of magic and have no other choice but to fight close combat with your hands and feet I want you to be ready."

"Like that will ever happen. I'm always with you nowadays."

"Actually I set you up on a little mission with those two minions of yours for next week."

"You _what_?"

"I told you we are short on money and I found a request that's perfect for you. It's about some dialect or whatever in an ancient library in a mansion. You like that kind of stuff and we need the jewels."

"What will you do while I'm gone…..?"

"House-sit." He stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"We're going to have nowhere to live by the time I get back!"

"Oh calm down, Lily will be with me." He reminded her.

"Thank you god!"

**[-]**

_Season:_ Okay, I admit I have NO clue how twister is played so...yeah.

Also, I'm not too familiar on Levy's words capabilities so... Let's just assume she has a high level magic now.

_see you next time! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

"Okay, what happened?" Lucy, celestial mage of Fairy Tail was gawking at her best friend, who looked like she had suffered the most mishaps. "Last week you two were acting like you were attached at the hips but now you don't even speak to each other."

Lucy was clearly talking about the relationship between her best friend, Levy Mcgarden, and her husband, Gajeel Redfox.

Levy hmph'ed and simply drank... whatever it was that Mirajane had handed her, in one gulp.

Lucy was mortified.

"Please tell me that wasn't alcoholic!" She stated to the bartender.

Mirajane smirked. "Any person over eighteen, I give alcoholic beverages to, no exceptions."

Lucy gawked. No wonder this woman was called the devil. She was Earth's incarnated devil but simply _born_ human.

"I'll take her home..." Jet said with a sigh.

"No, I will." Droy challenged.

"I said I would!"

"And I offered!"

"I offered first!"

Lucy sighed. "She's going home with me boys. Tell Natsu not to come over tonight okay?" She then glanced to her friend, who looked like she had no idea what's going on. "Come on Le-chan. We're going on a little field trip..."

"I don't wanna!" Levy protested. "Still too mad at Gajeel!"

"Not even a sleepover kind of field trip?"

Lucy pressed on.

"Where?" Levy slurred.

"My place."

Levy was silent for a bit. "...Can I read your novel?"

Lucy sighed. "If that'd cheer you up, yes."

Levy's gaze was somewhere far away. "Will not make me completely happy, but I like reading your stories."

This was all coming from her tipsy best friend. Tipsy and the drunk always speak the truth, Lucy concluded.

"Okay, okay, you can read my story."

Levy stared. "Today or tomorrow?"

Lucy stared back. "Whichever."

Levy nodded. "Okay."

Lucy stood up from the bar chair. "Very well, let us go now."

Levy pouted. "I don't want to." And she signaled for Mirajane to get her another glass.

Lucy sighed and grabbed Levy's arm softly. "We need to go, Le-chan."

Levy whined. "I don't want to _Luuuuuuu-chan_."

Lucy signaled for Mirajane to not give the blue haired friend a drink. "We can't have you getting drunk."

"I want to."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What has you like this?"

"The idiotic, self-caring, good-for-nothing jerk that is Gajeel!"

"Your husband." Lucy reminded her.

"My _idiotic_ husband." Levy corrected.

"Seriously, what'd he do now?" Lucy was clearly curious.

Levy pretended to zip her mouth. "Not saying."

"But..."

"Nuh-uh! Not telling."

"Okay, fine, let's just go to my apartment. You won't see Gajeel today. And its been a while since we had personal girl time."

Levy sighed, hopped off the chair and followed her best friend. She knew she wouldn't win this conversation.

_{-}_

Gajeel Redfox was hoping that whoever was knocking in that door, would go away.

You never get what you wish for.

"What do you want flame brain?" He said, exasperated at the fire slayer who had the nerve to distract his quiet, peaceful thinking.

...Was that a sleeping bag on the salmon head's shoulder?

"Oh," Gajeel shook his head. "You've got a mission I reckon?" Natsu shook his head. "Came from a mission?" To which Natsu once again shook his head. "...don't tell me..."

Natsu grinned. "Hello! Sleeping buddy!"

"Oh no." Gajeel stood up from the couch and quickly pointed to the door of his apartment, which Natsu had come from. "You're not staying here."

"Why not?" Natsu scratched his head confusedly. "Jet and Droy told me that Lucy and Levy are having a sleepover tonight, so I figured you and I could do the same." He hit Gajeel's arm. "_Pal_."

"First: I'm not your pal. And don't touch me without permission." Gajeel once again pointed to the door. "Second: there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Natsu shook his head. "First: we're nakamas. And friends are there for each other." He nodded. "Second: I know Lily's out on a mission and you pretty much messed things up with Levy, so I'm here to help you make amends."

Gajeel scoffed. Help make amends? What nonsense was the fire slayer sputtering now?

"As if I need the help of a_ single_ dragon slayer."

"You my friend," Natsu said as he placed the sleeping bag on a corner and went into the kitchen to get something to drink, "Need it more than you might know."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. He was at least a year or so older than Natsu. How could Natsu know something that he doesn't?

"No..." Gajeel placed a hand to his mouth, a audible gasp. "You little bastard!" He ran after him.

Natsu, who was getting water out of the refrigerator, stared confusedly. "Hey, hey, hey, I had Igneel as a father. You had Metallicana. We're even."

Was he this much an idiot? He was. Gajeel concluded. "You and blondie!" Gajeel sputtered. "Don't try to deny it!"

"Yes. We're going out." Natsu nodded. "Have been since a little before you and Levy. Are you on Zentopia knows what now?"

"I don't mean that!" Gajeel sighed. "You and her... You know..."

Taking a gulp of the glass of water, Natsu stared Gajeel's way. "I don't know." He said with a tilt of his head.

Gajeel groaned. "You and I. Man to man talk. _Now_!"

Natsu smirked. "Oh, what for?"

Gajeel hauled Natsu to the one room he'd made sure nothing flammable was in it and sat him down in a chair.

"Start talking flame brain. Now."

"About?"

"You and blondie."

"Lucy," Natsu stated. "Her name is Lucy."

"Lucy, blondie, celestial mage, whatever."

"Nope. Not until you say her name."

Gajeel sighed. The things he did for love. And other things.

"Lucy." Gajeel said. "Tell me how you got Lucy."

"By asking her to go out with me? I thought that was obvious."

Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt. "How'd you get her to go to bed with you, you imbecile!"

Natsu blinked. Then laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more until his sides hurt.

Gajeel thought that he and Lucy?

"I said I'd help you get Levy's forgiveness. Not to get laid." Natsu was roaring in laughter by now. "What kind of idiot asks another for help on sex?"

Gajeel removed his hands from Natsu's shirt. "Apparently me."

Natsu stood up from the chair and pat Gajeel on the back. "I feel sympathetic with you on that side of the road my friend, as I too, am stuck in it."

"You're pretty useless flame brain." Gajeel stated.

Natsu smirked. "You'd be surprised." He said, taking out a small device from his pocket.

"What is that?"

"This, my friend," Natsu said with a grin, "is the solution to all your problems."

Gajeel gawked.

How can a small orb be the solution he was looking for?

Wait... He'd seen those before. On tv. An advertisement for lacrima powered voice recorders.

Natsu was apparently smarter than he had given him credit for.

"How do I turn this on again?"

...Maybe not.

**[-]**

_See you next time! :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Season: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate and read every single one of your comments. I have been horrible at writing back to people especially now that I am sick. Can you believe I caught bronchitis!? I swear, I must be the one author that gets sick the most here. _

_ I must say that I too, find it hilarious that Gajeel and Levy have yet to do something, and they're married. _

_There's actually a funny story as to why that is. Let me know if you want to hear it haha. _

_I have wifi now so the updates should be often now that I can update from my ipod since it's where I write the chapters out hehe. _

_That's all from this lovely author. _

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

"I find it mildly amusing that I'm your wife and I'm always the last one to find out when you leave on missions." one Levy Redfox stated as she and her husband walked through the streets of Magnolia on an impromptu date of sorts.

Gajeel and his exceed, Panther Lily, had decided a few days ago that they would leave for a few weeks of training.

No one knew but them.

And Levy had found out about it just today.

When they were leaving? Tonight.

How'd Gajeel responded to Levy's outburst? Told her they'd go for a picnic and she couldn't say no.

She had stood her ground, of course, but being the small person she was, Gajeel had simply picked her up, took a picnic basket and a blanket then off with her he went to buy stuff.

_{-}_

"What do you even eat at a picnic?" Gajeel was confused as they stood in a small deli.

Levy wanted to yell out the most expensive things she could think of, but simply retorted a "What do you think?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I dunno. You're the smart one. That's why I'm asking you!"

Levy sighed and went to the counter to order a few sandwiches. "Go get a few drinks while this gets ready. Non-alcoholic!"

"Yeah, yeah, shrimp. Ruin the fun."

He came back with a couple of juices, paper plates and some napkins then paid for everything.

When it was all ready, he put it into the basket and dragged his wife out.

"Where exactly are we going?" Levy couldn't help but ask.

Gajeel's idea of a "date" could be anywhere. The woods, a lake, some creepy place like a haunted mansion. Anything really.

He smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

She was scared now.

_{-}_

Levy glanced at the fountain in surprise. Gajeel stared at her in amusement.

"So, is here good enough for you, or is the place where we shared our first kiss and I asked you to be my wife exactly three years ago too stupid?"

She was surprised. That's for sure.

Today was their anniversary!?

She had spent too much time being angry at him that she had forgotten their engagement anniversary. And even now that they were married, he hadn't forgotten? She felt horrible!

"I'm sorry..." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't go soft on me now shrimp! We're on one of these date things you love so much."

The truth was that Gajeel hated seeing her cry. But he was too much a man to admit it.

She sniffled and hugged him tightly. "Here is just perfect." She whispered.

"Of course, I knew that!" he said proudly, patting her head a bit. "Okay c'mon shrimp let's sit down and eat our food and enjoy our time together, I'll be gone for a while."

"Must you remind me?"

"We're not doing it because we want to. We're training for a small tournament."

"Tournament? Is there another Grand Magic Games this year?"

Gajeel shook his head. "It's a small thing we're participating in, nothing big but we want to train, just in case."

"I see. Well, I'll be rooting for you!"

"Will you?"

She stared curiously. "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "I would hope so."

"Well, I will."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then kissed her all over her face.

"Do you like doing that?"

"Depends. Do you like it?"

She giggled. "I find it cute."

"Good." He went and kissed her on the lips this time.

She smiled and kissed him back.

When they broke for air, they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything and everything.

A few hours later, it was finally getting dark.

"I should take you back home now..."

She glanced up at him. "Yeah, it's getting late. When do you leave?"

"We're going on foot so it'll be really dark."

"Then you should leave. I'll walk home by myself."

"No!" He said. "I'll take you home. Besides, I have my things there. We do live together after all."

They picked up their stuff and started walking, "Are you cold?" He said to her. "You can come closer to me if you want."

She shook her head. "You're leaving. I don't want to get used to being close to you for now..."

"I see..." He whispered, mostly to himself.

She smiled softly. "I suppose we have to make the most of the time we have together huh?" She grabbed hold of the hand that wasn't holding the picnic basket.

He sighed in relief and intertwined their fingers together. "Yes, we do." He smiled.

"Just promise me you'll come back alive."

He smirked. "Will do!"

"I'm serious!"

"I am too shrimp." He said as they arrived at their house and he opened the door.

The placed down the picnic basket and went on to pick his things for the long travel.

She sighed. "I guess this is goodbye for now?"

Not saying anything, he dropped the bag he had prepared and hugged her tightly. She hugged him just as tight, wanting to stop time and cherish the moment for ever. He stayed silent, his grip on her loosening.

She sighed and knowing it would end soon, tiptoed closer to him, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back then let go and grabbed his bag.

"Goodbye Levy..." He whispered heading out the door.

Not wanting him to see her cry, she went into their bedroom.

These next few weeks for her would be agony.


	10. Chapter 10

_Season: Hey guys, so I know I said I'd share the story on how I started this story. Here goes!_

_Well, this fanfiction is a parody of sorts. Okay so basically a few months ago, I started to RP in twitter as Levy yeah yeah I know... "What?" Haha. But it's been fun and I like it. I met this Gajeel and we started RPing together. As our RP grew, so did our friendship and I love Jer (Gajeel's writer) to pieces. Seriously! He's the first to read this story when the chapters are out and he tells me what I could improve on and stuff._

_Anyways, I jokingly said to him "I will write a fanfiction based off experiences Levy and Gajeel share in RP, add some pizzass to it and turn it into something epic!" Jer said for me to go for it and thus... Rest Of Our Life was born._

_Now, the reason as to why Levy and Gajeel have yet to get laid. You see... As RP writers, It's a running gag between me and Jer because our Gajeel and Levy have yet to do anything and they're married RP-wise. So, I decided to use that element here and jokingly use it as a gag as well._

_Funny little story, isn't it? Haha. _

_Welp, now you all know what I partially do with my spare time. I'm a twitter roleplayer. _

_I guess I should go hide now huh? _

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

"No, no, no. You're doing it wrong shrimp." One Gajeel Redfox stated as he pointed to his wife's feet. "If you stay at that angle you won't be able to kick high enough. You won't hit the opponent like that."

"Excuse me for being short!" Levy huffed.

They were once again training.

And this time, it was kicking exercises. Levy was short, thus, well... Things didn't exactly go your way when you're a four foot something midget.

Seeing her spacing out, Gajeel took the opportunity to hit her leg with his own, causing her to fall down. "Gi hi! I told you to balance yourself." He said, with a smirk.

Levy scrunched her nose, standing up angrily. "You did that on purpose!" She brought out her script pen. "Now you're in for it."

Gajeel, being much taller and faster, quickly took the pen off her hands. "I told you no magic items shrimp. You're learning close combat moves. There will come times where you won't be able to use your magic. You have to be ready for it. Okay, now once again from the top."

Levy sighed. "I'm tired!" She exclaimed.

"It's only been five minutes." He almost growled back to her.

"It feels like an eternity!"

Gajeel sighed.

The best method for this girl was hands on. It seemed, at least.

He placed his hands in front of him and brought his feet into a fighting stance.

"Kick me." He said.

Levy gawked. "You'll just use your iron scales."

Gajeel glanced her way. "I'm teaching you close combat. I won't use my magic." He ushered her with his hands. "Fighting stance..."

Levy grumbled and got into her fighting stance. But it felt odd without her script pen. What was she supposed to do with her hands? Oh. Yeah. a fist.

She balled them up, but even then it still felt odd to her. Without her script pen, it was just not worth it.

Gajeel smirked her way.

Perhaps an iniciation would be in order...

He waved her script pen.

"Want this back? Come get it." He said. As if to taunt her.

He ran a little further, giving her enough space to tackle run and then kick him.

Which is what he wanted.

She simply huffed and sat down on the ground.

... Huh?

"Nuh. Uh."

He groaned. "Stop being so goddamn difficult shrimp! You can't rely on your magic forever."

"Watch me." She said, with her arms crossed.

The dragon slayer face palmed himself.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

He needed a new plan.

_{-}_

"He's teaching you how to fight? That's adorable." Lucy stated to her best friend over lunch the next day at the guild.

"It is but Gajeel has zero to no patience at all. He's constantly screaming at me Lu-chan. It irks me." Levy said from her place in the bar as she ate some french fries.

"It's his nature though." The celestial mage said.

"You'd think he'd be nicer to his wife." Levy grumbled.

A slice of tomato hit Levy on the head. "I heard that! Hey, watch out shrimp."

"Oops! Sorry Levy! I didn't mean it." Natsu looked apologetically to her. He was making a sandwich. Or attempting to. It clearly wasn't working.

Levy sighed and took the tomato off from her head. "They still act like such teenagers."

Lucy sighed. "I know." she said as she hopped off the bar. "I'll go help the idiotic fiancee of mine with his sandwich."

Levy gaped. "Fiancee?" Had she heard right?

Lucy extended her left hand out. A ring was definetly there.

"_Lu-chaaaaan!_"

"I'll tell you all about it later, I promise." Lucy nodded with her head. "I'll just go help him before he gets into trouble with Mira. Again."

Levy giggled. "We wouldn't want that."

Gajeel walked over to his wife. "Okay, shrimp. Break time's over. We go practice now."

"I haven't finished eating."

Gajeel hopped into one of the chairs and sat down. "I'm not moving from here until you're done. When you do, we'll go train."

At training, Gajeel was worse than Mirajane. And she had demons!

Levy sighed.

"Ugh. Fine."

"I shall turn you into a great fighter. Count on it. Gi hi hi!"

Yep. Definitely worse than Mirajane.


	11. Chapter 11

_Season: this is a little chapter to celebrate Fourth Of July. I tried to make it humurous, family friendly and enjoyable. I hope I did not write anything mean. Also, not historically accurate in some parts sooo... Yeah. Sorry about that. Enjoy!_

_If there's any errors let me know. I haven't really proof-read this chapter. I'll do it later. _

_Also, expect a little something, something for Dragon's Disappearance/Star Festival Hint. Hint. Maybe two-three more updates this week. Oh look! I'll become more frequent updater. _

_Okay, on to the story. Ah! Thanks for the reviews. I tried to reply but I've been a bit busy these past few weeks. You are all amazing! _

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

"So, what exactly are you up to shrimp?" Gajeel asked his wife, an amused look evident on his face as he watched the petite woman on a stool, trying to jump to reach the ceiling of the guild.

Boxes were sprawled everywhere around the lobby.

"Gajeel, just in time! Give me a hand, would you?"

"With what?" He asked surprised. He lifted up a red and blue confetti like thing from one of the boxes.

"Putting up these ornaments of course!"

She said, as if that had answered his question.

"For what, exactly?..."

"Oh. We're celebrating Independence Day!"

"... Independence Day?"

She wanted to facepalm at Gajeel's lack of knowledge, but then she remembered that this was a guy who had grown up in the street. He wasn't as book smart as she was in mage's history, imagine normal history.

"In the late 1700's, immigrants from Europe became independent. A paper was signed, signaling the important day. It's called the declaration of independence." The script mage calmly explained. She almost wanted to run back to the library to get a few picture books and be able to show him.

"Sounds like a lame holiday to me."

The history books can wait. She thought.

"It's not!" She huffed. Her cheeks were puffy. "July 4th is important to America!"

"Spare me the drama. Why should I take part of something stupid like this?" He crossed his arms. "Not to mention I don't even know what a America is."

"It's..." She started to say but he interrupted her.

"I don't care what it is."

She sighed. "There will be fireworks." She stated as if that would convince him.

He blinked.

Fireworks?

From what he remembered, in things such as a display of fireworks, couples got to spend time together and be more intimate with each other.

Yuck!

"Not interested."

A small bell hit Gajeel in the head. Levy was huffing again, with a smirk on her face. Clearly she had thrown one of the fake props she was hanging up.

He glanced to the request board and taking a paper from it, he waved a hand as he walked out. He had a mission to do.

_{-}_

"Red, blue and white. Either this is a Pokemon event, or someone's decorating for independence day."

Levy only groaned. This was no time for her friend to joke around like this.

"Gajeel refuses to help and the person who even gave me permission to decorate for the next three holidays claims he is too old to lift a damn finger."

Lucy pat her friend on her back. "I'll help. With me, you and my dear trusty spirits, we'll get this fixed in no time."

"You'd do that?"

"Independence spirit! Woman's rights! Non-magic run vehicles! No electricity! World War 1! Man I sure do love me the 1700's."

Levy giggled. Surely her friend was being sarcastic? According to the few history books she was able to get from the non-magical library, some of the things Lucy described didn't happen until waaaayyyy later.

_{-}_

With Lucy's help, along with Leo, Capricorn, Gemini and Aries, Fairy Tail's lobby looked beyond amazing.

The tables had white cloths. The wooden colored walls were now surrounded with blue tapestry.

Glow in the dark stars were hung up in the ceiling.

"Looks like everything is ready."

Levy said as she hopped off the stool. She was really hoping everything would go okay.

She knew however, that with a bunch like Fairy Tail, her assumptions and hopes could only go down the hill before she could finishing reading even the first page of a book.

"Alright, everyone you're free to go back home. Give me time to rest to replenish my magic. I'll summon you all later if you really want to join the party."

"No need, dear princess. I can just come through my own gate." Loke remarked as the rest of the spirits waved goodbye to their beloved friend and master.

Lucy sighed, pressing her hands to her hips. "Just go home Loke. Stop being so stubborn." She held up his key. "Don't make me use this!"

"Fine, fine. I'll see you later princess." He said, and went off, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And you said he didn't have feelings for you!" Levy stated teasingly as she placed favors and candy on bags.

"I am engaged to Natsu. He has Aries. Trust me, he's just being his regular self." Lucy assured her best friend. She then sat down and with a sigh, took a long chug of her cup of lemonade. "Do you think Mira would mind if I got another cup? I'm exhausted!"

"You must have used up a lot of magic." Levy said. "I'm so sorry Lu-chan!"

Lucy went behind the bar and got another cup of lemonade from the big fridge. "No worries at all. Really." She gulped it down in less than ten seconds. "Ah! That hit the spot. Do you want one too Le-chan?"

Levy waved her hands. "No, no, I'm fine."

Lucy served her a cup anyways. "Go on. Here. Mira won't say anything and if she does, we'll blame Happy."

Levy laughed and took the cup. "Fine, Lu-chan."

_{-}_

"To us the fourth of July may not be important part of History. But to non-mages in America, it is part of their every day lives. It is a time to be with family, friends, and to be grateful that they came to a land where their dreams and hopes lived on. Like Fairy Tail, the race, religion, language and everything else, nothing mattered because to them, everyone was family." Levy's speech had been going on for about ten minutes.

"And so, to conclude, my research has taught me a lot about this holiday and that is why I wanted us to celebrate it as well. Thank you."

The bookworm of Fairy Tail stepped off the podium, as everyone yawned or clapped.

A lot of people seemed to have tuned her out about half way her speech, one of them being her very own Gajeel.

"I have to hand it to those Americans and Immi-whatever. They seem like they struggled a lot. But in the end they won their fights for freedom. Kind of like us. We never give up." Natsu seemed impressed.

"I like their style of living. Barely no clothes at all." Gray commented. "And how they made their tools themselves? Sounds like some kind of 'make' magic to me."

"They were just naturally able to do it Gray. They adapted to their surroundings." Lucy said.

"Nomads were the best I'm telling you. They ate fish and stuff!" Happy said with sparkly eyes.

"I wonder what those tools the people made tasted like..." Gajeel wondered.

"They were mostly made from animals that they killed. They used the sturdy bones and rocks to help shape them." Lucy replied.

"The skin from animals usually served as clothes."

"What? No beer? Alcohol? Sounds like a pretty lame era to me." Cana said from one of the tables.

"You'd be surprised there was such a thing as a 'prohibition' in the early 1900's Cana. Maybe we should try that celebration too."

Cana stared confusedly. "About what?"

"The prohibition; a time where alcohol was forbidden. Wasn't it?" Gajeel said.

"What!? Hell no! I am not participating in a celebration of that sort!" Cana hugged a barrel of beer.

Lucy and Levy, who had made her way to them, gasped.

"You know about that!?"

Gajeel blushed. "Ah... Errr... Maybe."

"What was that?" Natsu said.

"What did yer dragon teach you, ya lame fire brain!?"

"How to hunt and stuff?"

Gajeel grunted. "No wonder yer brain is so lame and yer so stupid!"

"What did you say rust bucket!?"

"I said yer stupid! Or what? Can you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? Oh yeah. Yer too dumb."

"Okay stop it you too." Levy said. "Gajeel, how did you know what prohibition is?"

"Metallicana said some of that History thing you talk so much about shrimp. I just never paid attention half the time." Gajeel shrugged. "I am a bit older than fire boy over here. I guess pops was trying to get me adjusted into society or whatever. Tch! Not that I cared back then and even now I don't. I have you for that kind of stuff."

"Wow, Gajeel... I'm impressed." Levy was amazed at him. Until he said that last part. "Hey!" She huffed.

He chuckled.

_{-}_

"Does everyone has their bucket and set of matches?"

Levy had been giving out the supplies and everyone was outside the guild, in the grassy area.

A starry sky was above them. Perfect weather for what they were about to do.

The bucket had a few fireworks and some firecrackers.

"I'm my own set of matches!" Natsu said proudly.

Lucy was at his side, trying her best to not get him to use his fire at all.

"Okay, everyone, I'll count back from ten and we will all set off a few fireworks together. Then you can do with the rest what you want and play with the firecrackers. Understood?"

"Aye sir!"

"You're a cat, Happy." Lucy said. "You are not allowed near those. Just go and watch with Charle and Pantherlily."

"Cat racism! I'm sure the 1700's didn't have those." Happy uttered.

"Okay. Okay. Everyone settle down." Makarov said trying to gather up the rest of the guild.

Levy smiled.

_"10." _

She had a bucket for herself and Gajeel had one of his own. She was amazed he had not tried to break the objects.

_"9."_

Gajeel had taken one of fireworks and was staring at it curiously.

_"8."_

He no clue what he was supposed to do, so he just copied the others.

_"7." _

His hands went to the set of matches, where he grabbed one.

_"6."_

After three failed attempts, he managed to light one up.

_"5."_

His eyes went to the stick in his hand that was lighting up.

_"4."_

Levy's eyes were watching him intently.

"You're supposed to throw it into the sky..." She whispered to him as she mouthed the number,_ "3."_

He nodded and was doing a little dance, worried as he saw that the stick was growing less, he abruptly threw it up into the sky.

_"2."_

Everyone's fireworks, slowly went into the sky. Gajeel couldn't even identify his anymore.

_"1." _

Slowly the fireworks light up. Colors adorning the sky.

Levy's face light up as well. Her arms wrapping around Gajeel's for a hug. She kissed his cheek and grinned, taking a firecracker from the bucket.

Gajeel had to admit, maybe fireworks and celebrating holidays wasn't so bad if he could see his shrimp smiling like that.

Perhaps he would celebrate another American holiday after all.

Because family to him was Fairy Tail and if everyone celebrated together, a family they would stay.

"No! You can't use your flames Natsu!" Lucy squealed and ran off in a hurry.

Gajeel grinned.

Natsu covered head to toe in smoke and dust? Cana wailing because she did not want alcohol to be taken away? A kiss from Levy? In the cheek, but whatever...

Best. Holiday. Ever.


	12. July 7th, x797

_Season: I wanted to do soooooo much with this chapter but I was super pressed for time because I wanted this to be up yesterday but nothing had come to mind so it was delayed until today. Well, at least I made it to the 7th of July mark. _

_This chapter contains Gajeel's potty mouth so sorry for the cursing. I tried to keep it to the minimum. _

_Also, Romeo and Lucy's experience with Natsu and Wendy isn't explored because, like I said, pressed for time and I wanted this out today. Plus this story is focused on Gajeel and Levy. Maybe I'll make a special one-shot for each individual pairing? NaLu and Rowen? We'll see what happens. _

_Errors, both grammatical and random off stuff will be found because this is not proof-read. I'll go back and edit it next week. I promise! _

_Two chapters, four days apart. Aren't you proud? *sniffles* _

_I deserve A LOT of reviews and praise. Hint. Hint! _

_kidding! _

_Go read!_

_Ps: I know their official guild name is Quatro Cerberus. But c'mon! Quatro Puppy stuck with me. Haha._

**[-]**

**The Rest Of Our Life**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

The days seemed to slowly pass for Levy as she counted down from Independence Day on Thursday, to the day she knew she just /had/ to celebrate, on Sunday.

Sunday the 7th of July, to be exact.

To some, this day would forever be a reminder of one...two... three, okay maybe it's four things.

To non-mages, it would be the star festival.

To mages it would be the Grand Magic Games of x791.

In these games, where, after a seven year absence and gap, from the top to being the weakest guild in Fiore, the acclaimed Fairy Tail guild would once again reclaim their rightful place as number one. Where they have stayed, thank you very much.

To both mages and non-mages, July 7th x791 also marks another important occurrence. Which also concurs with our last statement but, you will hear that in a bit.

Dragons. Dragons from four hundred years in the past came and attacked Fiore. Mages of all types came to the rescue of what would have spelt destruction to the world.

I'm not getting into detail, but let's just say, it had been a tough battle.

Now. Unto the fourth reason why July 7th is so important.

Back in the year x777 a similar occurrence happened to three mages. Mages who are part of Fairy Tail.

Gajeel Redfox. Natsu Dragneel. Wendy Marvell. These three Dragon Slayers, share one thing in common. Their "parents" abandoned them without a trace.

Metallicana, the iron dragon. Igneel, the fire dragon. Grandeeney, the sky dragon. All gone and without any clue.

Like dragons just disappeared off the map.

Now, in the year x797, three people wanted to help their most beloved person honor the memory of their treasured parent.

_{-}_

Levy sighed as she used her gale glasses to rapidly flip through the pages of yet another book, which to her chagrin held no information that would be useful to her.

With another sigh she took off her glasses and placed the book back into the immense library in the guild.

Sunday was getting nearer and with the fourth of July preparations she had not been able to come up with a plan for the seventh.

She stepped down the ladder and rushed up to the main lobby.

Maybe her mind needed a small break.

"Levy! Over here!"

That had been her best friend.

Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt and herself had been talking a lot more often lately. And to some, that would have seemed odd but most guild members shrugged it off.

"Hey guys." Levy waved as she sat down next to Lucy. "And before you ask, nothing." She said with a shake of her head.

"What will we do? The day is in two days. We can't possibly pull anything off in two measly days." Romeo complained.

"Maybe we're thinking about this wrong. What if they don't want to celebrate it?" Lucy whispered.

"Are you kidding? Wendy is a natural ball of sunshine and energy but lately she seems distant and quiet. More than usual." Romeo explained.

"And Gajeel is more reserved and barks less. Signal that something is wrong." Levy also stated.

"Okay, okay. Natsu keeps talking to Happy a lot lately about you-know-who and the you-know-what. Yep, this is affecting them. The question is what can we do? I don't really want to go ahead and ask him about this. It feels like I'm intruding."

"I think Natsu would not complain though. I think he and Wendy would be willing to openly talk more than Gajeel. That's for sure." Levy said.

"That's Natsu-nii for you." Romeo remarked. "But, what will we do then?"

"I really don't know..." Levy said.

"Me neither." Lucy followed suit. "But I know three who might be willing to spill the soup for a reasonable price." She said with a smirk.

_{-}_

"An all you can eat fish buffet? Either Lucy wants to get more fat than usual, or she wants something from us." Happy stated from his seat in the table in one of Magnolia's mostly known five star restaurant.

"Something's fishy..." Charle said, as she placed a napkin on her mini legs. "And it's not this buffet."

"Would you three like to explain what's going on?" Panther Lily calmly said as he tried to get comfortable with his sword still sheath in his back.

"What? We can't offer our partner's most trusted companions, their best friends, an exclusive treatment for once? As friends and guild mates?" Lucy explained, as if she'd been stabbed in the heart.

"You want something Lucy! I don't know what it is. But you want something." Happy exclaimed. "I guess it can wait until I order all these fishies though!"

The plan had been simple. According to Lucy, that is.

Happy and Charle had spend time with Natsu and Wendy since Igneel and Grandeeny left them. At some point they must have talked to the exceeds about their parents.

Even if Panther Lily was new, he knew Gajeel and those two clicked as soon as they met. If anyone knew about Metallicana, it was the exceed.

When they had finished ordering their meals -all fish mind you. Levy, Lucy and Romeo dived into the plan.

Panther Lily beat them to the bush.

"July 7th is approaching. Twenty years since the date their dragons disappeared. You wanted to commemorate or do something special. Am I or am I not mistaken?" He said.

Lucy, Levy and Romeo stared at each other.

He was good!

And he had caught them red-handed.

_{-}_

To Levy, Romeo and Lucy it was clear that even though they wanted to help out their loved ones, it was not easy.

In the end, in the seventh of July, all three dragon slayers had stayed together with their partner exceeds and never once got out of their respective rooms except to eat something.

"Now what?" Levy said to Lucy and Romeo that night in Fairy Tail.

Due to it being the yearly celebration since they became the top guild again, Makarov had decided to 'party it out into the morning' by waving a hand dismissively and saying, "who cares if tomorrow is Monday!? Pass me another beer!" It was safe to say that Cana was very much happy that night.

Some other guilds had barged in, bringing with them presents, food and making it a lively place.

"No matter how much I pleaded, Wendy just did not accept any of my invitations to go out." Romeo said. "I thought that taking her out and making it a good environment would make it easy for us to talk but nothing."

"I even invited Natsu over to stay with me. No luck whatsoever."

"I thought he lived with you. You are engaged after all." Levy said laughing.

"None of that!" Lucy said with a blush.

"What about you, Levy-san? What did Gajeel-san say?"

Levy cleared her throat and tried to do a Gajeel impersonation. "Shrimp! I don't care what you say, today I'm staying home alone with Lily. Go to bunny's place or something for the day. Heck! Sleep there if ya want!"

"So, he kicked you out?" Lucy said. "Sounds like him. By the way, your impersonation? Horrible!"

"I don't care what's going on but you three," Lisanna said as she went over to their table, "are coming with me and being sociable."

"No, Lisanna. We're fine here. Really." The script mage tried to persuade her friend.

"Nope! Mira has a beer calling Lucy's name and a rootbeer calling yours and Romeo. Now come on!" She tugged them towards the group of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Puppy and Lamia Scale mages.

"WILD!" Bacchus, the rest of Quatro Puppy and Cana slurred together.

"Men!" Blue Pegasus exclaimed.

"We're just here because it would be bad ettiquete not to." Lyon exclaimed. "And we won't do a stupid catchphrase."

Levy, Romeo and Lucy burst out laughing.

Maybe their problems can wait a few more hours.

_{-}_

"Gajeel? Are you awake? I'm home."

Levy had gotten to their apartment at four in the morning. Yes, someone from the guild had walked her home.

"Shrimp? What the hell!? I told ya to not come home..."

Gajeel's voice was slurred. He had a cup in his hand and even from far away he reeked of real strong alcohol.

"Sorry, Levy... I couldn't get him to stop drinking..." Panther Lily, who was clearly not drunk, simply smiled apologetically her way.

"Great! Now you saw me like this. I'm a mess." He hiccuped.

Gajeel hardly ever drank and for him to do so right now? Today really had affected him a lot.

"It's okay Gajeel. Just... Pass me the cup of whatever it is you're drinking and put away the bottle. Go take a shower."

"I don't want to."

"And why not?"

"Because, then I will be sane and not drunk."

"Gajeel, you need to be sane and not drunk. You need a shower and some coffee."

"No I don't."

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Gajeel. I'm not playing this game with you."

"Levy, Levy, please. Call me loner."

"Why would I call you that?"

"Because, congrata-fuck-ulations Gajeel Redfox. You are, the best. For still not getting over the disappearance of your supposed to be father. Screw you Metallicana. You are the worst. And no, I'm not getting into that shower nor am I stopping to drink." He had emptied his cup in the blink of an eye.

Levy simply watched.

Yep. He was drunk. And now he was laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry," Panther Lily said, "I hid the bottle of wine."

As if that would solve the issue.

"I heard ya, ya fucker! Where is it!? Where's my getaway from this pathetic life!?"

"Gajeel," Lily said. "Pay attention to your wife. Go take a shower."

"I don't listen to anyone! I have done whatever the hell I want to for twenty friggin years!"

"You are delusional my friend." Liky snickered. "You have been the most whipped for over six years now."

"Shut up!" Gajeel barked. "Can't a guy get a day to himself!?"

He laughed some more and went back into the bedroom, where he proceeded to lock himself.

"I kind of thought this would happen..." Lily explained. "I'll fly in through the open window and keep him company so he doesn't break anything. I left over some pillows, a bedsheet and a change of clothes for you. Sorry about this Levy."

Levy sighed.

Looks like she had to sleep over in the couch for now because Gajeel would not open the door.

I should have stayed at Lu-chan's she thought as she went to open the makeshift bed the couch had.


End file.
